Hermione's Very Merry Christmas
by Mayura Senji
Summary: Hermione's parents die, Ron Leaves her, all on the day before Christmas. What does Draco do to improve the mood?


Hermione's Very Merry Christmas

One-shot

By: Mayura Senji

_Hermiones thoughts are in italics_, **Draco's thoughs are in bold, **'and any body else's will be labeled in single quotes'

Draco.'s POV:

Hermione came running into the common room. Looking up I saw she was under a lot of stress and something had obviously upset her.** I bet Weasel dumped her sorry mud-blood ass. **I veiwed the whole scene in my mind and laughed.

"What are you snickering about Ferret?" Hermione retorted with a venomous bite to her voice.

"Not to friendly, eh?"

"What is so funny?"

"Just picturing what it must have looked like, you know, Weasel dumping you and all." I only meant it jokingly, I didn't know it really happened, but the slap wasn't half as painful as the look in her eyes. Tears were welling up and I couldn't stop them."Did he really dump you?" I asked standing to walk to her. **What's wrong with me? Why do I care?** But looking at her, how sad and helpless she looked, I knew I cared.

"What do you care?" She recoiled at my sudden closeness. Pretty soon, she'd backed herself into a corner.

"Did he?" It was clear in her eyes, as she looked to the ground with tears falling freely, she'd been dumped. She didn't need to say anymore. I led her to the couch and sat her down. Sitting next to her I urged her to tell me everything.

"Well, my parents died last night, Seamus was hugging me to comfort me. Ron got the wrong idea and now he knows the truth but thought I should have told him. He broke up with me and is dating Lovegood. I lose my parents and my boyfriend all in 24 hours and tomorrow being Christmas." I listened carefully knowing she'd not trust to tell me if I didn't. When she finished I didn't know what to say. True I don't think neither Weasel nor her muggle parents were much to cry over, but they meant everything to this girl- no, woman- in front of me.

"You know, I don't know who says this, but they say,"The clock's still ticking, your heart's still beating so there probably will be love again." I know it was corny, but don't girls like that corny stuff?

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, thanks, I guess. See you tomorrow then." She stood, waved night and went upstairs.

Author's Veiw:

Hermione lay there in her room, praying someone would ask her to the Christmas ball. it was Christmas Eve, and the ball was in 7 hours.

"Hermione!" there was a knock at the door."You awake?"

"Yeah."

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Draco came in, a bag in his hand.

"You been to Hogsmeade yet?"

"No, I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not?"

"No date."

"Hey, go with me then! We'll have a great time." He smiled and sat next to her.

"But... your rep. You don't talk to me outside the dorm."

"Yeah, well, I haven't a date either."

"Oh." _I should have known he didn't want to go with me. He'll just abandon me._

"I seriously want a date."

"Sure." _I guess I can at least use the situation to make Ron jealous._

"Hey, let's go look for you a dress, I'll pay." So she got up and walked with Draco to Hogsmeade getting a bunch of awkward stares.

Together they made their way into Barley's Magical Clothing Department. Hermione gawked over the expense she normally bought her dresses from Madame Ariana's Discount Beauty Dress

"Draco, they're so expensive!"

"Well, they do cost a pretty penny, but you deserve every penny put into them." He smiled a charming REAL smile and she had to admit, he was downright sexy. Nobody could beat around the bush. He was drop dead gorgeous.

After about 3 hours they had decided on a beautiful dress with an off the shoulder v-neck design. It was a deep green color with velvet material on the bodice. The waist-line was silk and a poof of frills and laces were made for the skirt. It had silver silk gloves that reached the elbows to go with and the choker necklace was a silver lace with a black rose. Hermione loved it and Draco thought it suited her. He could tell by her expression that she truly loved the dress.

"Excuse me ma'am? We'll take this one."

"Draco, NO! It's too much."

"Not for me, my beautiful Hermione." He tilted her head up and looked deep into her eyes."Not too much for you. You deserve much better than this, Hermione." A light blush came to her cheeks. Draco thought it looked very cute, but decided against saying anything and pretended not to notice. They paid for the dress and after shopping for shoes they flew on Draco's broom back to the castle so they could get ready.

Hermione came down her stairs approximately 30 minutes later, dressed in her new dress and her hair done in a cute formal fashion. Her makeup was perfect and she looked like a real woman, not the studius bookworm everyone knew. He stepped up, kissed her gloved knuckles and handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Draco, another gift? Isn't the dress enough?"

"But this gift you can wear always." She opened the box to reveal a gold bracelet with rubies and emeralds every few centimeters.

"Draco, it's beautiful. Do the rubies and emeralds stand for our house unity we've acheived?"

"You truly are the brightest witch of our age." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "And might I say, you look splendid in Slytherin colors. It is truly a turn on." the last part he whispered in her ear, his breathe sending a warming sensation. His lips on her ear sent a chill down her spine and sent butterflies throughout her stomache. Draco loved her shocked look across her face and decided he was going to experiment with this a little more as the night progresses.

Together they descended the stairs and entered the Great Hall together arm in arm. Everyone stared. Strangely enough to see Draco with Hermione, but to see Hermione in Slytherin colors.

"Mione! What the blaze's do you think you're doing!" an enraged Ron complained, leaving Lavender behind to approach Hermione.

"Listen, Weasel. If you care so much, you shouldn't have dumped her. You wanted to bring her tonight, again you shouldn't have dumped her. I brought her, she's my date tonight, and I so much as see you glance in her direction, and I will PERSONALLY make sure you can't walk back to your dorm."

"Who wants her? I bet she's a whore. I bet you have fun sleeping with him, huh, Mione? Taking bathes together. I bet it feels great getting attention from the guy who has screwed everygirl in his house and possibly other houses." Ron retorted and walked off.

"Don't listen to him, Mya. He doesn't know anything. You're not a -"

"I don't care, Draco. Let's dance?" She smiled to him a beautiful smile. He nodded and led her to the dance floor.

Everyone who had not seen them together saw now. Everyone formed a circle and watched the two mortal enemies dance, though they were the only ones. A certain Headmaster's eyes twinkled with delight knowing he had finally seen a day of house unity. Everyone stood shocked, bewildered, amazed, and even smiled at how cute the two were, dancing under the enchanted snowflakes falling from the ceiling. Everyone clapped as the song ended and a new one began.

'Wow, they look so happy. I'm glad for Hermione. I'm glad she found happiness.' Ginny smiled as Blaise Zabini led her onto the floor.

"Ginny! STOP DANCING WITH A SLYTHERIN!"

"Get over it, Ron! Hermione and Draco prove that house unity can be acheived. I've like Blaise for a long time, and I'll be damned if you stop us!" She continued to dance as Lavender hit Ron.

"I'm going to dance with a REAL guy. Not one who brings me to a dance to make his ex feel bad. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Luna walked off with a random guy and Harry was dancing with Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

At about eleven o'clock, Hermione and Draco made their way up to the Head Dorms, still smiling from there magical night. They parted ways and went to their bedrooms, after have a sweet kiss goodnight.

Hermione hung up her dress and smiled at how beautiful it was. She had been the most beautiful girl there. She pulled on her normal pajamas which consisted of her pink spaghetti strap shirt with a cherry on it, and pink under wear with a billion cherries everywhere. She walked down to the bathroom and did her usual routine, brush the teeth, use the mouthwash, floss, use the toilet.

She began to make for her room when thunder rolled through the night. Lightening flashed. Hermione took off up the nearest stairs, into a room, and darted under the covers.

"Mya? What are you doing in my bed holding me like you're gonna die?"

"Huh? Dr-dr-dra-draco!" another clap of thunder sounded and Hermione cried out softly and shut her eyes tight.

"I see." He laughed lightly and held her close. She felt his warmth and cuddled into him.

"Draco, I guess you know by now, I'm afraid of storms. I know it's silly." she whispered.

"Hey, we've all got something to fear. Don't worry, I won't ever laugh."

"You mean it?"

His nod meant everything to her at that moment. She realised he was all she had. He kissed her passionately, holding her tight. She responded by allowing him access to her mouth, which he greatly accepted. His tongue roamed her mouth exploring every inch. They shifted around a bit and the next thing she knew, he was on top. Kissing her firmly, but gently. Her hands roamed his chest, feeling every muscle in his chest and abdomen. Her light touch sent chills down his spine, and Hermione felt something she'd never felt before. Though she wasn't incredibly stupid about sex. She knew the jist of it, just not first hand. But she knew what that firmness meant and she either had to continue or be branded a tease and feel bad for doing that to him. She sat up and kissed his neck, biting ever so gently. He slammed her back down into the softness of the king sized bed.

"Hermione, you know what'll happen if you stay here. You aren't ready, and I don't wanna do something to you that you'll regret, you can stay in my bed, but this cannot continue." He went to get off her, when her hand reached up and stopped him from moving.

"What gives you the right to say when I'm ready? I'm a girl, I know when I'm ready. Draco, please..." she trailed off, her voice was so feint he barely heard the please.

"Mya?"

Her nod was consent enough. They were soon naked in each others arms, and for the first time Hermione felt like she really had someone who cared for her. He entered, slow at first and soon the pain she felt was gone, replaced by a blissful feeling. That night, two became one, and nothing could have felt more perfect. They were wrapped in each other's arms as the clock struck mid-night.

"Merry Christmas, my Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Draco." She cuddled into his arms and was soon asleep.

"Hermione, about last night." Draco said when he realised it wasn't a dream.

"Draco, it's ok. I understand if you don't want to continue our relationship."

"NO! Nothing like that, it's just, I'm sorry. We rushed into things."

"Draco, I knew what I was into. I was ready. And last night proved that you're all I need. You're my everything now. You're all I have left. I love you Draco Malfoy." She kissed his lips.

"Hermione..." He was shocked she said those words so quickly into their relationship." I.. I love you too. Hermione Granger." He smiled and held his beautiful woman in his arms.

And this is the story of Hermione's Very Merry Christmas.

Finish

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this tale of how two very different people come together. And the story of how a lonely girl can find love and warm even the coldest of Hearts. And here we leave our happy couple, I hope you've learned that no matter how odd it may seem, any two people can come together in harmony

and for those who want to know what Hermione's dress looked like, this is the url... http/i7 .photobucket. com/ albums/ y268/ Naoko-chan/ hermionesdress. jpg ... copy and paste to your browser and delete the spaces. change the colors to the description in the story.

I've had a few people state "Why would Draco hate her one minute, then screw her the next?" Ok, first off, he's a hormonal teenage boy. Secondly, if you read up under where he asked her what was wrong it stated "What's wrong with me? Why do I care? But looking at her, how sad and helpless she looked, I knew I cared." He doesn't really know how he feels about her, but he knows that he cares about her for some reason.

I also thank the person who helped me realize I'd spelled Weasel wrong, I always thought it was "Weasle" but yes, I am referring to Draco's ,shall we say PET name for Ron. Also, I am sorry, I forgot I put him with Lovegood, yes. I wanted him to leave Hermione for Luna, but when I was writing the ball scene, I forgot that detail. I fixed that.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter blah blah... only own the plot.

R&R PLEASE Like, dislike, advice, flames, reveiw them::Note most flames will most likely be ignored, but constructive criticism is very welcomed. I appreciate the time and attention you've spent to read my little tale of love.


End file.
